Enter new member
by Fears Unspoken
Summary: During a fight with a new villain, Raven is knocked off a building and is saved by a mysterious stranger. As happy as the titans are for Raven's rescue, can they trust this stranger? First Fic. Reviews needed. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Enter new member

Enter new member

It stormed like no tomorrow. The rain bounded hard, while the wind whipped it around so nothing was dry outside. Yet despite the weather the titans worked. Through rain, sleet, and shine, they did their duty. Though they'd rather be in titan's tower where it was dry and warm, they were off the minute the alarm rang. At Jump City's Information storage center, the newest addition to their long list of villains, Mr. Magnet, was busy smacking magnets on the machines. Laughing madly as he did, or at least that's what he was doing when the titans got there.

"Ah, the titans. You're late." Mr. Magnet smiled as if he was a teacher speaking to his students. The titans moved into battle formation, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. "Oh, I see. No time for pleasantries. Business first. But let's not fight here, in this crowded room filled with such delicate equipment. Let's take this fight to the room!"

Then he threw a couple of silver discs at the ceiling. They exploded on impact, causing the titans to scatter to avoid the debris, leaving a hole in the ceiling that Mr. Magnet jumped through.

"Talk about your low ceilings" Beast boy said as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg jumped after Mr. Magnet. Raven gave him a dry glare. "Or not." BB said before both he and Raven jumped through the hole as well.

The weather didn't get any better. If anything it got worst. Mr. Magnet smiled up at the lightening filled sky.

"My, what weather we're having today. Better hold the small children down so they don't blow away." Was all the warning he gave them before he stricken. He threw a variety of silver discs at them. One landed on Cyborg's stomach, while the other landed on Robin's cape. The others landed on Raven's belt and on the back of Starfire's hand. When she tried to pull it off the back of her other hand stuck to it as well. To Beast boy he threw a wire with a magnet on each end that wrapped around him till he couldn't move in his human form. At first the discs did nothing but stick. They were normal magnets, harmless really. The titans looked at the mad man in surprise.

"Is that supposed to stop us?" BB said, testing the wire.

Mr. Magnet's smile widened as he pulled a little circular dial out of his pocket.

"No. This is." He said, twisting the knob on the dial. The magnets were activated and the titans could feel the effects immediately. The magnets were pulling them down to stick to the roof of the building. The titans fought against the pull, not yet touching the ground.

"Now that won't do." Mr. Magnet said throwing more magnets at them, then twisting the dial even more.

Many of the magnets stuck to Starfire and Robin's metal equipment and laid them out flat on the roof until they didn't have the strength fight the magnet's pull. The magnets on Beast boy's wire tightened it so that no matter what form he took it still held him trapped. Cyborg felt the worst of it. The magnets screwed with his systems until his moving functions were rendered useless and he succumbed to the magnet's pull. He stuck to the roof just like Robin and Starfire, with only his ability to talk still functioning. He cried out when he short-circuited. Raven, who was only hit by on magnet, could still move and would have gone to Cyborg's aid but there was something in the way that Robin looked at her that made her stop. Reading his intentions, Raven laid low too as if being held down by the magnets and waited for Robin's signal.

Mr. Magnet hopped up and down and giggled with glee, thinking he had won.

"Foolish children, you can't hope to defeat a genius like me."

"Is that right…Dr. Elmer Van Zan? Expert in magnetic field's technology, or better known by his colleges as 'Mr. Magnet'. Unemployed for three month now right?" Robin said. Mr. Magnet was clearly upset by Robin out burst.

"You've done your homework, haven't you? Those simpletons wouldn't know a genius when they see one. Those power hungry chairmen of the science foundation. They care nothing for the art of discovery. HA! They couldn't even tell the difference between cosmic and gamma waves." Mr. Magnet said almost to himself.

"Dude, most people can't" Beast boy interrupted.

"Quite true my dear boy, quite true. But these men were supposed to be the very pillar of knowledge. The very foundation of inspiration to scientist everywhere but they deceived us all. They only pretended to listen to our ideas. They were only in it for the money. Holding back true potential because it could make them look bad. How dare they? Fire me will they? My work's too dangerous uh?" Mr. Magnet started to turn red but then he took a deep breath and visibly calmed down. His smile returned as he held up his dial.

"They said it wouldn't work. That it couldn't be done but I showed them." He giggled. "This little device can control the magnetic fields. It can even bring any metal object to me or push it away if I like. But I have better plans for it than just simple child's play. Did you know that this entire building is lined with steel? If I wanted to I could crush you all under my might force with a twist of a knob and you couldn't do a thing about it! I could bring buildings to their knees with out breaking a sweat! To heck with the buildings, the very city it self will bow before me!" He laughed loudly as the lightening flashed behind him. Soon lost his breathe and was forced to stop.

Rants like this were nothing new to the titans. Every now and again some hotshot villain would come around and boast about his greatness right before they got their butts kicked and, this time was no different. Except for the fact that the titans were smacked to the roof of a metal building in the middle of a lightening storm.

"But of course I have things to do before my conquest can begin." Mr. Magnet said, finally calming down again. " Showing those chairmen what for is first." He added with a snarl.

"And how will you do that?" Robin asked as if it was an innocent question.

"Please tell me there's a plan under all this chit-chat, Robin. This fool's already on my list and now he's beginning to annoy me." Cyborg said under his breath where Mr. Magnet couldn't hear. It was the only thing he could still do.

"I second that" Raven said dryly.

"This man is how you would say…not in his right mind, yes?" Starfire asked, still trying to pull herself free but to no avail.

"Definitely in crazyville." Beast boy said changing into different animals. Some as big as a hippo, other as small as a mouse but was still trapped in the wire. He gave up with a sigh.

Mr. Magnet answered Robin's question, not noticing the other titan's communication.

"As you know, sometimes power is everything and knowledge is power. I downloaded all of jump city's data on these discs." He said, patting his pants pocket. "And then deleted everything so only I would still have the knowledge and no one else." He laughed his maniacal laugh as if it was the evilest thing in the world.

Robin put a stop to it when he said, " That's all we needed to know and you're not getting away with this."

"And what will you do to stop me?" Mr. Magnet laughed.

" You forgot one important detail, Mr. Magnet. Some of us don't have to move to use their powers. NOW!" Robin yelled.

Finally! That's what Raven was waiting for. She concentrated on a stone block that was left on the roof and hurled it at Mr. Magnet. While caught off guard by the block, Starfire lifted her head and shot green lasers from her eyes at Mr. Magnet, knocking the dial out of his hand and turning it off in the process. Then the titans were free, all except Cyborg who was still mouth functioning and waiting to reboot.

Robin swiped off the magnets and threw a bird-a-rang to knock the dial farther away from Mr. Magnet who stumbled to regain his precious device. Beast boy shifted into a bird to release himself from the now useless wire and attacked Mr. Magnet to keep him off balanced. Raven helped remove the magnet off of Starfire before going to help Cyborg remove his so they could do no further damage. Starfire took to the air in time for the mad man to get his hands back on the device.

"You think you've won? Well think again! I can call all my magnets back to me! I can call any magnet to me!" He raged, twisted the knob all the way around but hadn't turned it on yet.

"Enough already! We get it." Raven said before sending her magic slicing through the air straight at him.

Mr. Magnet leaped to avoid it but the railing of the building stopped him from going over the edge, catching him off guard again. Robin threw another rang at him and knocked the dial into the air. Mr. Magnet juggled it around to keep it from going over the edge but Beast boy flew over and knocked it even higher into the air because he was unable to grab it due to the rain. Mr. Magnet jumped for it. Starfire threw a starbolt at it and hurled it over the edge, away from Mr. Magnet. He tried to jump after it but the team held him back. That jump could have killed him if the raging waters of the sewer entrance at the bottom of the building didn't. The device smacked against the side of the building on it's way down and accidentally turned on.

It was then that Raven realized something. She didn't have enough time to remove the magnet still attached to her belt. All of Mr. Magnet's magnets followed in the device's pursuit, including Raven's. Seconds before Raven tried to remove it before it was too late.

"Oh Sh..!" was all she got before the magnet's pull hurled her over the edge and towards the raging waters below. No one had anytime to react as Raven plummeted though space. She couldn't find enough power to levitate against the magnet's pull before she hit the water. She heard her team cry out her name right before current dragged her under. The water's impact was hard enough to knock the air right out of her lungs, giving her no breath to hold. She started to fight the current, to get the magnet off of her but all too soon the darkness took her. And she began to sink deeper into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! Sorry slow typer but here chapter two.

Disclaimer: don't own titans.

--

A stranger stood in the shadow of a building, awaiting the other titans

A stranger stood in the shadow of a building, awaiting the other titans. Shifting her position every now and again to keep the rain from falling on the girl who laid nearly lifeless on the ground beside her. It had taken nearly all the strength she had to pull the girl from the water. Thankfully it only took a few seconds of CPR to revive her. The girl just didn't seem to want to come to.

The stranger had seen this girl before, heard people talk about her and her friends. She was a teen titan. The dark one. What was her name? Star- something maybe? No, that wasn't right. Had something to do with a bird. It wasn't Robin, Crow maybe? No, that wasn't it either but it was close. Was it Raven? Yes, Raven sounded right. She had unbelievable mind powers and great magical skills as well.

The stranger wondered what it was the titans must have gone up against that would have caused them to lose each other like this. The stranger never saw the battle. Only Raven's pendent flashing in the water gave her any clue that someone was in the water in the first place.

The stranger knew the other titans must have been looking for her. No doubt about that. But where were they? The stranger would hate to draw attention to herself but she couldn't just leave Raven here. She had to get her out of this rain and the other titans were nowhere in sight. "I'll have to take her to the tower" She decided after thinking it over, even though a little voice in her head told her it was a bad idea.

Maybe if she was lucky she could get in and out without the titans even knowing she was there. One could only hope, for her more than anybody knew that fate wasn't always willing to play along. Especially when it came to her plans.

--

Raven wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. Everything kept blurring in and out. One minute she was sure on firm ground and the next everything moved. The last thing she remembered was falling into the water. Her friends screaming out her name. Now she wasn't sure what was happening. She knew she should get up, try to defend herself if needed, but she just couldn't keep focused. Kept falling back asleep. She heard someone calling her name several times. She didn't recognize the voice. It should have worried her that she was in the hands of a stranger but she just didn't have the strength to worry.

The voice was calling to her again. "Raven. Raven, wake up. Wake up." Something shifted and moved Raven; bring her closer to being awake. "Raven!" The voice said, louder this time. Raven groaned, trying to wake up full. "Raven, I can't get in. I don't know how to open these doors. I need you to wake up and tell me how." The voice wasn't harsh but it sounded very commanding all the same. It reminded her of Robin almost. Raven barely got an eye open. Everything seemed to spin and dip. It made her so dizzy.

On some level she knew she was outside titan's tower and that someone was carrying her on their back. Raven's hand moved blindly near the door to titan's tower until she felt the keypad. She struggled to type in the well-memorized code that revealed a palm scanner before her hand went limp and fell away. Everything was spinning too much. She was so tired; she barely felt her hand being placed over the scanner to open the doors. "Okay Raven, you can go back to sleep now. You need to recover your strength." Someone said.

Raven didn't need to be told twice. She knew she shouldn't let a total stranger into the tower. Who knows what could happen? Or who this person even is? But at the moment Raven couldn't really bring herself to care. She was far too tired and for all she knew this could all be just a dream.

--

The titans returned home after a whole day and a half of non-stop searching for their lost friend, exhausted, physically and mentally. They searched the city up and down, looking through every alleyway and sewer tunnel. All they found was Raven's broken belt with the magnet attached to the dial. With heavy hearts they all, one by one, entered the common room. Robin and Starfire fell on the couch as Cyborg threw himself into a chair. Beast boy, who neither had the energy nor cared, laid out on the floor. Their sorrow hung between them in the air and threatened to choke them. Then Robin spoke out of desperation. "There must be somewhere we didn't look."

Star nodded. "Yes, I agree. We mustn't give up. We found her belt but not her body. There still is hope." She said but even Starfire, herself could barely believe her own words. They searched everywhere it seemed and still no sigh of their lost friend. The hopelessness of the situation hung heavy in the air and made it hard to breathe. Beast boy broke the silence with a sigh. "So who cleaned the kitchen?" But his question was ignored.

"Man, this is all my fault. I should have known those magnets would mess with my systems. I didn't even get the chance to help her." Cyborg said, putting his head in his hands.

"No dude. It's mine. If I just grabbed his controls none of this would have happened." Beast boy said, without even lifting his face from the carpet.

"No. It is my fault, if I had not thrown my starbolt it wouldn't have gone over the edge." Starfire was near tears.

"Playing the blame game won't help us find her any quicker guys." Robin voiced, even though as the leader he felt more responsible than of them. Then Cyborg started to laugh softly. The other titans looked at him, probably thinking he's lost it. He noticed this and started to explain.

"Sorry guys. I was just thinking of the time that Beast boy got so bored that he super glued Raven's hand to the game controller cause he couldn't find anybody to play with."

"Yeah, then she gave me a wedgie that I felt for a week." Beast boy added, still not lifting his head but you could hear the smile in his voice.

Cyborg laughed again. "Later we started calling it the 'wedgie of doom'!"

That brought a small smile to Starfire's face. " I remember the time when friend Raven used her powers to blast those odd tasting eggs into friend Beast boy's face. The look on his face was quite enjoyable." Even that put a smile on Robin's face.

"Yeah, BB thought she didn't like him but it turned out she was just having a bad day." Cyborg said, trying to mimic the look on BB's face that day. It made Starfire giggle a little.

"Remember the time we were sucked into Mambo's hat. Raven was turned into a rabbit." Beast boy said laughing. "And wouldn't let Starfire hug her."

"Yeah, then she single handedly made a plan that allowed us to escape." Robin added, finally coming into the conversation.

"Then the time Cyborg's 'baby' was stolen and he had to destroy it later. Friend Raven helped fix it back up." Starfire smiled.

"And the time Star tried to make her eat her 'toenail' pudding when Cy was missing. Beast boy giggled. "She broke all the monitors without even knowing it."

They all let out a little laugh at that. They sat there and laughed, telling memories and recalling past battles, then arguing over whom did what and who was exaggerating. All their talk and laughter only covered up the sorrow they knew was just around the corner. All too soon their exhaustion and sadness got to them and they all fell asleep right where they were. With no regard for the stranger who found them minutes later out like a light with sad looks on their sleeping faces.

Sorry for it being so short but what can you do? As for me I am the queen of cliffhangers. As much as I hate them, they're just so entertaining. I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner. BEWARE OF CLIFFHANGERS! WAHAHAHAHAH!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. Between hurricanes, school, and my own lazyness we're lucky this got out at all. Okay to recap, the titans faced a new villain and an unseen accident threw Raven off the building in to the sewers where they thought she drowned. Someone saves her and brings her back to the tower. When the titans return they still don't know about raven and start reminiscing. They fall asleep and guess who finds them? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out.

--

The tower was quite as the titans slept

The tower was quite as the titans slept. Or semi-quite anyway. Cyborg slept in the chair with his head thrown back and drool inching it's way down his face with every snore. Sometime in his sleep Beast boy shifted into a bloodhound and curled up into a ball, whimpering every now and again. Even Robin's sleep was fitful. He would stir and shift positions while mumbling something until his head landed on Starfire's lap, jolting her awake.

She looked down at Robin's sleeping face and gave a drowsy smile then started to rub his hair. About this time she remembered that they were suppose to be doing something to be doing something. Something really important. When She remembered what it was she jumped up eagerly, throwing Robin on the floor in the process.

"OH NO! We fell asleep!" Her yell woke the other, except for Beast boy who looked like he was having one of those running dreams.

"Rats, she's right. Cyborg, go reboot the computers and see if you can get a signal for Raven's commutator. It's a long shot but we have to try everything." Robin said to Cyborg before turning to Starfire. "Star, go into Raven's room and bring back something with her scent on it. We can have Beast boy try to track her down when I wake him up."

Starfire and Cyborg went their separate ways. Cy to the main controls and Star towards the hall where their rooms were. Robin nudged at Beast boy with his foot until he groaned and rolled over.

"Up Beast boy! It's time to move. I want you to see if you can track raven through her scent, ok?" Robin said, waking BB farther. BB, still in dog form, huffed at him but then rolled over to get up when he saw the look on Robin's face.

Robin left to go check on Cyborg's progress. BB started toward the hall when he smelled something that wasn't there earlier.

He took a deep whiff then switched to human form. Whatever it was it smelled heavenly. BB took another deep breath before he ran into something. It was Starfire. She was staring at something in the kitchen and didn't seem to notice that BB ran into her. It took him a second but he found what Star was looking at and started staring himself.

Over at the main controls, the computer was finally up and running since the storm knocked out the power while they were gone. Robin took over and started looking over maps of the city. Cyborg left to check the other computers to see if they would still run. A little while later Robin called for Cyborg to get his opinion on something. When Cyborg didn't answer, Robin turned to look at him. He found Cyborg standing by BB and Star, all looking at something in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing? We have to--" He stopped when he saw what they were looking at. On the stove was a big pot of what looked like soup in it with four bowls stacked neatly beside it. Robin didn't notice it before but the smell of the soup filled the room. It smelled amazing! Just the smell of it made their tummies rumble. They hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and the soup reminded them of that. They drooled just looking at it.

BB was the first one break the silence. "Do you think it's safe?"

"Go try some." Cyborg dared.

BB made his way to the soup and poured himself a bowl slowly. As if it was a trap that might blow up or eat him. He carefully stirred the soup around before tasting it. The team watched for any reaction that might suggest it was poisoned or bad. The spoon hung out of his mouth for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Beast boy? Are you alright?" Cyborg asked when BB remained frozen with wide eyes.

"Friend...is it poisoned? How does it taste?" Starfire asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"It's...it's..." Beast boy stuttered.

"Beast boy?" Robin said in a small voice.

It's...it's...AMAZING!" He said, letting the spoon drop from his mouth and started eating it with his face. Relieved, Starfire and Cyborg went to get a bowl of their own. Robin stayed behind. A thought crossed his mind.

"You guys remember what happened last time we ate something we found in the tower and didn't know where it came from?"

"Please dude. This is way too good to be a trap." BB said, lift his head up only to get another bowl of soup before digging his face right back in. Star and Cyborg tasted their soup and began eating like they were starving. Out of the two, Cyborg finished first and went to fill his bowl again.

"Yeah. BB's right. Besides this isn't Mother-May-Eye's style. She's all about sweets and this is totally too healthy for her." Cyborg said, rummaging through the draws for a bigger spoon.

"You must try this, Robin. I never knew your earth food could be so glorious!" Starfire added happily. The titans went to sit at the table. Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg ate their soup in rapture as Robin watched for any unsightly effects to the soup. As far as he could tell it only made them full and in the most pleasing way. Robin's stomach growled restlessly at him. Unable to resist the temptation, he looked at the soup on the stove but quickly turned away. His stomach growled louder. He soon got up to look at the computer screen, hoping it would distract him from the soup and his hunger. It didn't work.

He returned to the table and was surprised there was a bowl of soup waiting at his seat for him. He looked at his teammate. They all seemed to too busy eating to even noticed he left the table let alone go fix a bowl for him. Then he heard a soft clang. Metal hitting metal. He turned to the kitchen and was shocked by what he saw. Some stranger was standing in their kitchen! Over their soup! Stirring it slightly as if to pour herself a bowl. Robin snapped to get the other titans' attention. They followed his gaze and were just as shocked as he was to see a total stranger in their home. BB actually blew out the soup in his mouth in surprise.

The girl heard this and turned slightly to them. Robin's eyebrow rose in surprise but he quickly recovered. The stranger was ...odd looking. Her outfit was completely two-toned. She wore black boots with white trim that came up to her thighs and black shorts that didn't quite meet her boots and left a little skin showing., The shorts were held up by a white belt with a white star as it's buckle. She also wore a tank top that was half white and half black right down the center of her chest with a black and white vest that was the same but visa versa. Like black-white-black-white. On her arms were fingerless gloves that stopped just before the shoulder. As expected, the left glove was white and the other black. With her hands at her sides it really looked she was wearing strips. To top it all off she wore a white beanie that covered the tips of her ears over her brown hair that ran past her shoulders.

Her outfit wasn't the only thing weird about her. Her eyes were purple. A lot like Raven's except darker and were held some wildness in it. Like an animal's but intelligent. Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg got into battle positions.

The Stranger regarded them calmly. " Oh, don't mind me. Just go about your business." Then turned back to the soup. Her reaction caught the titans by surprise. Starfire seem to recover first.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?"

--

Raven woke up in the dark. After a minute or so she realized she was in her room. There was a soothing scent to the air here. Incenses. Someone was burning incenses in her room.

Raven tried to get up but it was difficult. Her body was as heavy as lead and the room spun out of control. She had to sit still for a moment to get her bearings back. When she did, one of the things she noticed was that her cloak was gone. Then she heard voices. She was too far away to make them out though.

Raven began to force herself off the bed. It wasn't easy. She had to take it slow. She had already collapsed twice and had to pick herself back up before she reached the door. Her body was so heavy. Where had all of her strength gone? In the hallway it was easier now that she could the wall to help support he but she still had to take it slow. She was getting dizzy way too easily. It felt like the tower was in a earthquake or something.

She was almost to the common room. It felt like such a long way. She could hear the voices more clearly now and could easily pick out her friends.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" That was Starfire and she sounded mad.

"Yeah, like breaking and entering much." That was Beast boy, thought he sounded a little muffled.

"Forgive me. I only meant to return something to you and leave but you weren't here so I waited. The storm outside looked bad so I thought maybe you'd like some soup to warm you up." Raven didn't know who's voice that was but she recognized it. That was the voice that spoke to her in her sleep. The voice of the one who saved her. She was sure of it.

Raven moved around to look into the room. The other titans stood in front of the table, ready for battle. Well, all except Robin who just stood there? There was another girl by the stove who put down her bowl and moved to the other side of the counter she was behind, towards the titans, not threatened in the least. She had on a weird black and white outfit.

"You made this awesome soup?!" Beast boy said, amazed with soup dripping off his chin. The boys loosened up a bit but Starfire kept a close watch. (Why isn't Robin doing anything?) Raven wondered. Raven slowly moved forward to get a closer look. Her strength was all but gone and she was starting to feel woozy.

The other girl sounded pleased. "Thank you for the compliment and yes I did make the 'awesome soup'. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You really should have some more. It will keep you strong."

Then she turned to look at Robin, who still hadn't said anything. " It's nice to see you again Robin. It's good to see you know that you take good advice when you hear it."

The titans turned to Robin, who apparently meet this girl before. Raven leaded out a little more to get a better look at their leader's face. A lot of good it did her. Robin's face was unreadable and now she was awfully dizzy. Raven found she couldn't breathe and began gasping loudly.

The other girl apparently heard this because her head shot up and turned in Raven's direction. She quickly ran to Raven's side to catch her before she fell.

--

The titans watched to strange girl take off and was about to go after her until they saw what she was running to. Raven looked paler than they've ever seen her before. Breathing hard and looked like she was about to drop. Or vomit. She looked like death warmed over. Regardless of what she looked liked, her teammates were overjoyed to see her alive.

"Raven! What are you doing?" The girl asked, throwing one of Raven's arms over her shoulder to hold her up.

"I...I had to...make sure.." Raven weakly said between gasps before the girl cut her off.

"Look everything's fine. You shouldn't be up yet. You're still too weak. Let's get you back to bed."

"We'll help you." Cyborg said as he and Beast boy rushed to their side and disappeared down the hall.

Starfire would have gone too since she was still very worried about her friend but there were already too many people there and she wanted to know how exactly did this girl know Robin.

"Robin, who is this girl and what is this 'advice' she speaks of?"

Robin was silent, for the most part. Probably thinking on what to say. For a moment Starfire didn't think he was going to answer. It hurt her a little that he wouldn't tell her.

Starfire turned to check on Raven and to secretly question the girl and her 'advice'.

"It happened a while ago." Robin's outburst stopped Starfire in her tracks. She turned back to him, hoping to hear more.

"I'll tell you when the guys get back." robin said, turning to the computer to look like he was doing something important.

Starfire didn't want to wait for the answer but she guessed Cyborg and Beast boy deserved to know too. So for them she would wait. She just wouldn't be happy about it.

--

A/N: MWHAHAHA! The plot thickens. How does this girl know robin? What's wrong with Raven? Will I ever stop with the cliffhangers? You're have to read the next chapter to find out. Don't worry the update will be five times faster than it took this one.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: told you this one would came faster. Anyway in this chapter you learn how our mysterious friend here knows Robin. Enjoy!

--

A couple minutes later, Starfire sat at the table, drumming her fingers and sighing

A couple minutes later, Starfire sat at the table, drumming her fingers and sighing. She wasn't a very patient person at times but luckily the boys returned sooner than expected, without the girl or Raven.

"Have you found out anything about mysterious intruder?" Starfire asked, almost innocently.

"Not much but so far her story checks out. She just happened by the water and pulled Raven out. She waited for us outside but we were nowhere insight, so she took her here. Once again, no one was here. She would have just Raven here for us but apparently Raven got really sick and she didn't want to leave her here by herself, so she stayed." Cyborg answered, retaking his spot at the table. Beast boy soon joined him.

"Is friend Raven that ill?" Starfire worried.

"Yeah. She nearly threw up on BB." Cyborg laughed at Beast boy's shutter.

"Colorful girl back there offered to clean it up. I figured just let her. Less for me to pick up." The green one said.

"It's to be expected after the dive she took. You'd be sick too if you were in those waters like that." Robin intervened, really joining them for the first time since the discovery of their...guest.

"Probably wouldn't have happened if she took flu shots like the rest of us." Grumbled Beast boy.

"We tried remember. Friend Raven doesn't like the 'needles' and neither do I." Starfire started rubbing her arm as if she could still feel it.

"And she called me a baby." BB huffed.

Cyborg quickly interrupted before the green one could rant some more. "As much as I like to hear that story again, I'd prefer to hear how Robin knows colorblind back there."

"I would also like to know." Starfire added.

Then all eyes were on Robin. He sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose as if it pained him to tell them the story.

"It happened a while back. Remember the first time we faced the hive." He began hesitantly.

"Dude, don't we all? You gave us the scare of a lifetime when you fell into the sewers and disappeared after we had our butts handed to us." BB remembered grimly. They weren't beaten but twice by the hive. The last time they were beaten out of their own

home before Robin reappeared with a plan to take back the tower. No one knew where he went during that time, guess now they were going to find out.

"Uh...yeah." robin concurred, feeling just as grim about this subject as the others.

"So in our moment of failure you went to seek comfort from her?" Starfire voiced her dreaded thought. It hurt that Robin would seek comfort someone from outside the team. Was their friendship worth that little? Was the team not good enough for him? Was she not good enough for him? Thankfully he quickly destroyed those thoughts when he explained.

"No Starfire. None of this was planned. I didn't even know her back then. In fact I still don't know her. Our meeting was a complete coincidence. I'd fallen into the water and...

-Flashback-

Robin swam as hard as he could but couldn't seem to keep his head above water. Swimming with heavy metal equipment and steel-toed boots wasn't easy. In fact it was one of the hardest things he had ever done. H made a mental note to train more for this kind of thing. If he could get out of it alive first.

Then he saw it. A ladder! If he could just grab a hold of it he could climb to safety. He gathered his strength and kicked harder. Come on, just a little further. He almost reached the top of the water but unfortunately the current began to move him farther from his goal. He was so close. Now he could only rely on his strength to get him out of this. But the harder he kicked, the heavier his limbs felt. He needed a plan and fast. The water was getting faster and rougher the longer he drifted. The water swept him down tunnels and smashed him against walls before continuing its path. Each hit against the wall felt like a punch from mammoth and made it hard for Robin to keep focused. The water got even rougher the farther he went. Smashing him down the tunnels until he couldn't think straight.

Then something pulled him to a halt. He felt the water beating at him as it rushed by, trying to pull him with it. Because of the lack of air to his brain and the wall bashing, it took Robin a while to figure out his belt had caught on a random piece of metal that suck out from the wall. His lunges screamed for air. It took all the self-control he had to keep him from sucking in water in pursuit of air. He kicked against the wall to push himself up and hopefully above the water's surface. His strength was leaving him and he could only get as far as his hand breaking the water's surface. Yet still he tried, hoping he could grab hold of something to drag himself back up. Each time only pushing himself enough to grab nothing than being pulled back down by the current but not carried away thanks to his belt. Each time getting harder and harder to kick up. His lungs ached and burned. The pain kept him from passing out.

He began to feel a pressure on his shoulder. He would have wrote it off as just the current until he felt it slit into five individual things that wrapped around his shoulder. It felt like fingers. It pulled him up. It was fingers! Someone was pulling him up! Higher and higher until his head broke the surface. He took a giant gasp of air. Air, oh wonderful air. He took it into his body and felt it rush through his system, renewing his strength and senses. His relieve was short-lived though. His body was still underwater and the person pulling him out was losing their hold. Ironic as it was the thing that was keeping him from drifting was now keeping him in the water.

"Your belt! Take off your belt!" The person yelled. Robin quickly pushed the button that unclipped his belt and he was free of it. It flooded away with the current as he was pulled from the water. Robin was pulled to a reasonable dry landing away from the roaring waters. Given Robin dead water weight the motion left them both gasping for air. His body was still pretty heavy. His savior was bending over, hands on knees and gasping for air. Her hair was pulled back and her uniform different but with the same colors. It was like a jumpsuit with one half black and the other white.( think Shego's outfit but with black and white)

Robin was able to murmur a thank you between gasps before passing out.

-Several hours later-

Robin sat by a warm fire just staring into it.

"No matter how long you look into it, that's fire's not going to give them to you any answers." He turned to the girl who spoke.

"What makes you think I need answers?" Robin said, turning back to the fire.

"Most troubled people need answers and before you object, I know you're troubled. When you passed out you tossed and turned in your sleep and mumbled all sorts of things I couldn't help but overhear, then you wake up and stare at the fire for hours upon end when I'm sure you're needed somewhere." She said and she had a point. Robin sighed.

"I'm not needed." He said softly, possibly hoping the girl wouldn't hear him. She did and she turned to stare at him until elaborated.

"I failed them." Robin said then started telling her the story of how the day started off just fine until everyone got into a fight and Starfire blew up all their 'food' and ended with them all going for pizza and the hive attack then Robin with where he is now. Along the way Robin also told her of the time Cyborg quit and how Starfire almost went to jail for her sister's doing. In the end he blamed it all on his inability to be the leader the titans needed.

"I failed them." He repeated. "I'm no more of a leader then I was when I was with batman. So many mistakes that the right leader could have avoided. They're better off without me."

The girl beside him, who had been silent through out his stories, gave him a pity pat on the shoulder.

"Do you really think that's true?" When Robin didn't answer she continued. " Great leaders aren't the ones who don't make mistakes. They're the ones who learn from them. Are you really going to give up now? You're so new at this and so are your teammates. You can't expect the perfection you want without making a few mistakes. After all, experience is the best teacher." She giggled at her own joke.

Not sure if Robin was listening or not, she kept going anyway. "Think of it this way, you might think they don't need you but I think they do. They might have the potential to be great superheroes one day but without a leader, they're just a bunch of kids. Kids with superpowers but still kids."

Robin was about to object but the girl stopped him.

"Now before you say it, yes they do have plenty of potential but potential can only get you so far. They need a teacher. A leader. Them without one is like you before you meet Batman. You had the potential to be a hero but without Batman to teach and train you, you'd just be a kid. And you're probably thinking some of them don't need to be taught because they already know but think of this, they might need you in more ways than one. Rather it be physical or emotional I'm sure they still need you. You help them...and they help you. That's what it is to be part of a team. Are you going to give up on them so quickly? If you can continue for them then why not for yourself? Do you really want to go through life thinking you're a failure? And what if you're a bad leader? At least you can still go back and see it through instead of looking back and seeing how you gave up so quickly. How you made some mistakes and caved in without really trying. ...But why think of that? That's the future. What really matters is now. So the question really is... what are you going to do now?" The girl questioned, seeming done with her rant.

Robin though of what she said. Quitting now would be ridiculous. Batman would never let him live it down either. She was right after all. On some level all his teammates needed him. He just couldn't let them down. The girl smiled as if she already knew his answer. Then she turned to scold at the fire. Robin knew something must have crossed her mind but decided to respect her privacy. Then another question came to mind that he could have asked in the first place.

"How did you get a fire down here? It's wet everywhere. Aren't you afraid of gas leaks?"

The girl laughed. "I'm special that way. And don't worry, I checked for gas leaks already."

With the tension broken, Robin felt more himself and started to ask the question that had been buzzing in his head for a while now.

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

she hesitated a bit before answering. " I'm... not from around here. Your culture and ways are... different. I prefer to stay down here and simply watch and listen so when I go up I won't draw attention to myself."

Her answer, a bit weird but was enough for him, reminded him a lot of Starfire. (Wait...Starfire...Oh crap the team!) The last he'd seen of them they were fighting off Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Robin jumped up and hollered that he had to go.

"I wonder when it would catch on. There's a man hole over there, It leads almost to the ocean and with the sun setting I'm sure it's a lovely view." The girl said, laughing to herself.

"Is that what time it is?! Where'd the time go?" Robin turned to the ladder to the surface. The girl called after him.

"Before you go, take this advice. Just because things look like they can't get any better, doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

Robin began to climb the ladder. "And take mine, get out of here and enjoy the world. You can't enjoy it fully from down here. As someone once told me experience is the best teacher'." Robin said popping open the lid to the surface. The girl's laugh echoed off the walls and back to him.

"You think we'll meet again?" Robin asked.

"I highly doubt it but you never know." He heard her say while he climbed out into the street.

" Well just in case, my name's Robin." He yelled into the darkness below.

"I know." Was all he heard back. He figured he'd track her down later to give her a more proper thank you. Right now he had a team to get back together. And a city to save. But when he went back to look for her, she was gone and he hadn't seen her since. Until now anyway.

-End flashback-

--

A/N: Makes sense right. I mean in the series they left that so open i just had to do something about it. But who is this girl, really? Where was she when the city was numerously attacked? What is her name? Find out next chapter. MWAHAHA!

P.S:sorry I got too lazy to describe her outfit this time but I'm sure you got the point. Besides Shego's outfit is way cool.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hello again. Sorry for the massive delay. You know how it is, Hurricanes, Tornados, School, pure unadulterated laziness. Just common east Texas symptoms. God, we're lucky this got typed up at all. Well anyway here's chapter five.

"And that's what happened." Robin hung his head as if telling the story had exhausted him. "I guess I didn't tell you 'cause that would mean telling you that I almost gave up, on being a leader, on myself, and most importantly on us. On the team." When he finished he waited, for what he wasn't sure. Maybe for his friends to yell at him for almost giving up or to turn their backs on him like he almost did.

His teammates (minus one) remained silent and looked at each other. Cyborg was the first to speak. Robin only hoped they could forgive him.

Cyborg cleared his throat and leaned forward with his hands pressed together, looking at Robin with all seriousness. "Well that _does _explain your random _'glad to be part of the team'_ statement you said that day." Then Cyborg dropped his fake seriousness and smiled.

"And why we could only find your belt." BB added.

Beast boy and Cyborg looked at Star, who hadn't said anything.

"Oh! I…uh…thought it was….something…different?" Starfire blushed but didn't say anything else.

"Thanks guys. You know, for not shunning me or anything" Robin smiled and wondered what he ever did to get such great friends.

"Well you know dude you did come back and all but one thing still bugs me." BB mused. "How strong is this girl exactly? I mean to pull both you and Raven from waters you couldn't escape from yourselves. Dudes I swam in that water when I was looking for Raven and I had to stay in dolphin form to keep from being swept away. (_Over exaggeration.)_ How did she pull not only herself but Raven as well from that? Not that I'm not grateful but…"

"BB's got a point. Plus if she was in the sewers this whole time then where was she when Slade took over? Where was she when Trigon took over? This town been destroyed and rebuilt so many times, surely she would've come out to help. You'd think all the time we spent in the sewers we would've fond her or a campsite or somethin'."

Robin nodded "Right Cyborg, so the real question is where was she and what was she doing at the time?"

"I went home"

The titans (minus one) turned to see the girl in question leaning against the entrance to the hallway.

"How much did you hear?" Robin asked, a bit upset his former rescuer hear them talking questionably about her.

"Enough" she said. "And to answer your question more fully, I decided to take my own advice. I first came here to get away from….the stress at my home and after talking to you I thought to go back and try to fix it. "

Remarkable enough, the girl didn't sound insulted or angry at their doubt in her. She just answered their questions with a small polite smile and then moved to dispose of the paper towel she used to clean up with.

"So how did the home fixing go?" BB asked randomly.

Surprisingly, the girl answered such a personal question almost without hesitation. "Honestly? Not well. I don't want to talk about it right now. It's still a fresh wound and all."

The Titans said they understood and for some reason an awkward silence sprung up in its place.

BB, not being a big fan of silence, asked "So…you sticking around for good this time? ",earning him an elbow from Cyborg in his side.

"Sure does look like it." She said

AWWWWWKKKKWWWAAARRDD SSSIIILLLEEENNNCCCEE!

But this time it didn't last too long. Starfire broke it and rather loudly at that.

"I AM MOST SORRY! I SUSPECTED YOU OF THINGS THAT MADE ME THINK TERRIBLY OF YOU! PLEASE SAY YOU FORGIVE ME!" Starfire had been practically squirming with the effort to keep it in but it obviously didn't work.

Everyone in the room was either shell-shocked or trying to regain their hearing. The girl answered after she picked herself off the floor and regained her composure.

"Um…sure. I forgive you. It's only to be expected of a stranger but enough awkwardness. Let's introduce ourselves. I don't think I can take another silence."

The Titans agreed and introduced themselves even though they were sure she already knew who they were. Who didn't in this town?

Then finally it was her turn. "I'm Lilika but as I've noticed your culture has a habit of giving people shorter names to keep from pronouncing them wrong and my name can be hard to say here, so feel free to just call me lily. " She finished smiling and with a small bow.

Starfire squealed with joy and gave Lily a big hug that lifted her off her feet. "Oh how glorious. Will you be my new friend?" she asked as she squeezed.

Lily, looking a bit uncomfortable by the happy girl's very physical contact, tried to shrug and say "Sure. Why not?" Before awkwardly patting Star's arm. The boys were impressed by lily's lack of gasping or pleading for release that most people reacted with when hugged by the overly excitable alien.

Seconds later Star release her new friend, who immediately retook her place behind the kitchen counter.

"I must also thank you for looking after our ill friend while we could not, let alone for bringing her back to us." Starfire said, looking into her bowl she left on the counter, only to find it sadly empty. Almost as if she asked lily refilled her bowl and watched star's eye light up with joy.

"Well in her condition I couldn't just leave her here alone by herself."

Star happily picked up her spoon and was about to enjoy her third helping but Beast boy covered it with his gloved hand.

"What's exactly in this soup?"

"Great question, Beast boy." Robin had to admit he was impressed. He didn't expect BB to take such precaution, especially when Robin, himself, momentarily forgotten to check the soup. Once again Lily didn't look angered or insulted that they would doubt her.

She just smiled softly. "It's a broth really. It only contents water, salt and herbs. It's suppose to help your immunity build. Nothing deadly or anything. If you can't take my word for it, I'd be happy to give you a sample to analyze."

Robin nodded to Cyborg to go gather a sample then turned to watch the girl that was once again in question. He didn't know what he was watching for really, maybe for her to act nervous or to try and hide something. Anything suspicious actually but she didn't do any of those things. She simply moved aside and allowed Cyborg to do his thing. Moments later Cyborg confirmed her statement. Only water, salt, and herbs. Nothing deadly, harmful, or poisonous just as she said. It was just normal soup. The Titans couldn't help but feel guilty for their groundless suspicions. So much so that Robin tried to speak for his team but was quickly cut off.

"No need to apologize guys. It's to be expected that you would be suspicious of a newcomer in your home. You would be foolish not to. I'd do the same. In fact I'd, probably, would've kicked the intruder out of my home the instant I found them, let alone suspect them of food poisoning. So thank you for being a much better host than I would have been. "

BB raised an eyebrow. "Food poisoning? Dude I just wanted to know if there was any meat in it."

Robin, Cyborg and even Starfire all groan inwardly_. Of course that's what he'd ask. What made them think any differently? _With all that aside, Lily fixed four bowls of broth for the Titans and waited for them to dig in before putting aside a bowl away from everybody else. The Titan (minus one) practically leaped at the soup and began eating again. Even Robin had some this time and he wasn't disappointed. While the titans were eating, Cyborg noticed something.

"Why aren't you eating this too?" He asked lily, who was watching them eat.

"Yes why are you not? This food is quite enjoyable" Star added.

"Thanks but I already had my fill." She said, pointing to the bowl already in the sink that seemed to be her's.

Soon to Lily's surprise the soup was gone. The titans ate it all and the soup was made in a very large pt after all, nearly filled to the brim when she made it. At the time she was half afraid it would overflow.

"That's okay. " CY said. "I couldn't eat another helping anyway." Then he let out a loud

"Man you know a meal's great when even the burp taste good."

The boy wonder agreed with CY. "Yes, I'd say that was the best meals we've had in a while."

_More like one of the few meals they've had._ Between fighting the never sleeping crime lately and their own busy schedules the titans barely had the time or energy to make a full course meal. They usually have a snack or two to tie them over.

"Well thanks. It's nice to be appreciated. You guys sure do have big appetites. I could have sworn I made enough for ten men but I guess super heroes have to eat too." Lily said, lifting the large pot to inspect inside that near engulfed her entire head before placing it in the sink.

Then she smiled to herself. "I guess I'm glad I saved some for Raven or she wouldn't have any."

She was referring to the forgotten bowl she placed aside earlier after serving everybody else.

"Speaking of Raven how is she? Other then the obvious…" Robin trailed off before sticking his finger in his mouth and making gagging noises.

"She pretty much came down with the common case of the flu. She hasn't thrown up _that_ much and she should be better in a day or two. She'll need to take it easy afterwards though. For now she has a bit of a fever but---"

"A BIT OF A FEVER??!! When I touched her head awhile ago it nearly melted my head off! I'm surprised it didn't turn bright red, it burned that much!" Cy raised his hand as if there was something to see on it.

BB sat in the background nodding his head. If boy wonder wasn't wearing a mask you'd see his eyes rolling.

The newcomer also rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, the _hand melting_ fever should be gone soon. She's already been through the worst of it and if we can get her to keep something down, she should recover that much faster."

Beast boy took the time while Lily spoke to grab the last bowl of soup and started walking for Raven's room.

"Better get this to her before it gets cold then." He made his way to the hallway humming, only then realizing he didn't have the bowl anymore. Somehow Lily snatched the bowl back when he passed her without him knowing it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I have a feeling Raven doesn't like you in her room." She said, handing the bowl to Starfire.

Beast boy put in a pout. "What makes you think that?" He said, hoping to use her ignorance to get to Raven's room.  
Truthfully, he was worried about her. Save from the part where she missed throwing up on him by mere inches, he still couldn't believe Raven was really here. Alive and well. Well… alive anyway. It was like a dream and if it was…he prayed it didn't turn into a nightmare. He already lost one friend and seeing Raven fall into those waters without coming back up nearly killed him. He just wanted to make sure this was all real; if not…he wasn't sure he wanted to wake up.

Turning away from his thoughts, he tuned back in and gave the newcomer "_the face_". He usually used it when someone suspected him of something. It mostly worked on Starfire, sometimes on Robin and Cyborg but rarely on Raven. It was like she could see right through him sometimes. Lily apparently needed to be added to the list of people it didn't work on very well.

"During the high point of Raven's fever she began to hallucinate and started talking in her sleep. Most of it was incoherent mumbles I couldn't catch but the parts I couldn't help but over hear were pretty clear. One of them was "Beast boy get out of my room." The others were something about "Stupid bunnies" and "poisonous tofu"." Lily shrugged the last part before taking back the bowl from Starfire, who had been eyeing it like a starving dog would a stake.

''That sounds like Raven, alright." Cyborg said, peeling BB off the floor where his disappointment had crushed him and threw him in front of the T.V. for a round of Dirt Road Racing to cheer him up.

Lily smiled again and moved to take Raven her soup only to be stopped by Starfire.

"Friend, may I perhaps accompany you?

Lily mused it over a bit before answering. "I guess. Raven hasn't voiced any distain about _**you **_being in her room and perhaps a familiar presence would calm her enough to eat something."

Starfire's overwhelming joy shined in her eyes. It was all she could do not to voice her joy and float up to the moon.

Robin watch the girls leave with frown. With the two standing next to each other Robin realize something. Their new friend was tall. In fact she was only an inch or two shorter than Starfire, which meant she was taller than Raven…and himself. The last thing his ego needed was another friend that was taller than him. A friend that a girl none the less. As they passed into the hallway Robin noticed a weird shift in Lily's shadow. A small shift really. Robin looked at the ceiling and made a mental note to ask Cyborg to check the lighting in the common room. The light bulbs must be on the fritz again.

-------------------

A/N: There done with this chapter. God I'm getting bored. Too much talk lately. I know it's important to have a good plot but maybe I'm putting too much in to this. Maybe I should add a random fight scene or something. What do you think? Please review! OR BE SLAPPED BY CANAIDAN BACON!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay, the long awaited chapter 6. It's been so long since I've typed in this. Let's see if I've lost my touch. I hope not.

Chapter 6

Later, the two girls returned to the common room. Starfire, no longer floating but still with a smile on her face and Lily, returning to the kitchen almost as if she belonged there and claimed it for her own. Almost immediately Lily began gathering empty bowls for the sink before running some water.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm sure it's BB turn." Robin called to her from the table as Starfire took her place beside him.

BB's ear picked up and without turning away from his game he yelled. "What? Dude I did it last week. It's your turn."

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked like he was about to say something but Lily interrupted.

"That's okay guys. It's cook's right. I have first taste, first dibs but I also have to do the dishes. It's a double edged blade really." And before Robin could object, she turned and went to work.

"Just let te girl be, Rob." Cy said, also not looking away from the game.

With nobody watching him, Robin leaned closer to Starfire to where only she could hear him.

"So how did it go?"

Starfire was confused, hell anybody would be at his vague question.

"Are you speaking of our time with our ill friend Raven? I am pleased to say it went well. Our new friend was very gentle with Raven and I doubt my presence was needed. As for Raven herself, I must agree with Cyborg. Her face burned like the sulfur fields on the planet Deocraft on a hot day. Lily has assured me that it brings Raven no pain to burn like she does. Also, Raven seemed, as you would say...out of it. I feared that her fever had damaged her mind yet despite her weakness Raven was....somewhat aware and seems to trust our new friend. Knowing her that means a lot more than it seems but I could be wrong."

Robin sat back and mused over what starfire had told him. It did say a lot that Raven would trust a newcomer so quickly, delirious state or not. She didn't put her trust into people easily, especially after Terra's betrayal. But then again, Lily did save her life and kept her company while she was sick. Robin just didn't know enough about her for his comfort. He wanted to make sure he wasn't making another mistake.

By the time Lily was though with the dishes, Robin had too many questions to keep quiet.

"You seem to be really good at handling sick people. You studying to be a nurse?"

Cyborg recognized the suspension in his voice and chucked a couch pillow at the boy wonder. It hit Robin square in the face. If Lily knew the meaning behind Cyborg's actions, she didn't show it.

"Nah. I'm just use to taking care of people that's all." She said, drying her hands off.

After her hands were dry, she went to stand by the window. The sun was just beginning to set.

"My, you guys sure do have a lovely view from here."

Starfire floated up beside her and startled her a little when she spoke. "Yes, it is quite enjoyable isn't it?"

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?"

Lily's question was immediately answered by the boys when they burst out laughing. Then it was quiet again as they silently watched the sun go down.

"Don't you just love sunsets? It's the time of the day when everything slows down so you can reflect on life and learn to enjoy every moment of it." Lily said quietly, almost as if she was quoting someone. "All the colors and shades reminding you of all the variety and excitement it hold with in those few precious moments before it fades away and darkness remains. The darkness remaining you how short live really is and how you should enjoy it while it last."

The other titans looked at her.

"Sorry. Sunsets make me thoughtful and morbid. Not always a good combination." She smiled without looking away from the window.

"But very insightful." Star added.

Cyborg cleared his throat, breaking the moment. "Speaking of moments in life, it's getting pretty dark out. You probably want to go home now. So you need a ride? I could drive you." He said, itching to get his hands on the keys.

He wasn't trying to get rid of Lily or anything. He just really wanted to drive his precious T-car. Maybe show it off a little too. He never wanted to past up a chance to show off his 'baby' to a little lady.

"Dude what?" Beast boy said, sliding into the picture.

Starfire apparently didn't like that idea either.

Cyborg huffed. "Well, I haven't taken her out for a spin in a couple of days so..."

"Dude, we just met her!" BB jaw dropped.

"I was talking about the car, grass for brains."

"Oh..I knew that." BB said sheepishly before pulling Cyborg close to whisper in her ear. "But seriously don't make her leave yet. If her soup is this good think what she could do with dessert."

"You got a point there." Cyborg agreed, his mouth practically drooling over the possibility.

Then they panicked when they realized their whispering wasn't as quiet as they had first thought it was.

"I must agree with Friend Beast boy. Maybe not in the partaking of sweets but..do not send our new friend off so soon. I wish to get to know her and perhaps get to do the 'hanging out' with her. We know so little about her, like what is her favorite past time or what movie she prefers, does she enjoy mustard or what is her favorite color?" Star was just getting started.

Luckily Robin stopped her before they were there the rest of the night listening to her list of question. "Look guys, I don't think it's fair to her to keep her here if she doesn't want to be. It's unfair for us to think everyone outside the tower doesn't have a life of their own. I'm sure she'll come over again when she's settled and had some rest."

As they continued their argument on rather the newcomer should stay or go, Lily stood there listening, feeling a bit lost. Funny how Robin preached about being unfair to her wants when none of them even bothered to ask if she wanted to stay or not. In fact they continued talking like she wasn't even there. It was irritating enough that ever second they continued to do so the more she wanted to do something extreme to get their attention and remind them she was there too. Like yelling or throwing something out the window..._or maybe someone._

Tempting but in the end she thought against it. No need to be too rash over such a little thing. No matter how annoying it may be. Besides, she came to relax, to start anew. Which meant taking things slow and being on her best behavior.

With that in mind, Lily simply called for her hosts' attention. "Hey guys, I think Cyborg's right."

They all stopped to look at her.

"I am?" Cyborg asked, pretty much forgetting what his side in this was in the first place.

"Yes, I think it's my time to leave." Lily said with a sad smile, then holding up a gloved hand to Starfire and Beast boy before they could protest and continued to speak in Cyborg's direction. "I appreciate the offer but there's no need for it. I'd need a destination for you to drive to for you to take me home. As I said I just got back to this city and I meant it quite literally. I was looking for a place when I found Raven but as you can see I got a little distracted. So I'm going to leave now and continued my search. Thanks for the hospitality and let's hope this isn't the last time we meet and possibly under better circumstances next time." Finished what she had to say, she then waved and turned to leave.

"OUTRAGIOUS!" Starfire shouted, drawing everyone's startled attention to her.

Lily uncurled from her standing feddle position slowly, looking rather confused. "Did I brake the law or something?"

Star didn't answer. Instead she pulled the rest of the titans in for a huddle, leaving Lily out of the picture once again.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked.

"Something is most definitely wrong, Robin. Did you not hear what she is saying? She is without a home and I do not believe she will find one at such a time."

"Star's right. Jump city's been a bit crowded lately and the conduction workers are still rebuilding the last two apartment complexes Mambo made disappear. She'll be lucky if the homeless shelters in the next town are still open." Cyborg pointed out.

"Surely there's some way to help her. We owe her that much." Starfire stated. The rest of the titans(minus Raven) nodded.

Beast boy's ear sprung up. "Dudes, I got it. She can stay here for a while."

Robin shock his head. "Not to rain on your parade Beast boy but we've never had anyone stay at the tower who wasn't part of the team. Who knows what could happen here when we're on a mission."

The green titan pouted. "And what about the missions? You said it yourself Robin. 'Crime isn't going to call in sick just because we do.' Raven's out of commission right now and we can't just leave her alone here."

Beast boy had a point. The team couldn't afford to have another member here to watch over their ill commard.

"Yea, Lily could totally stay here to watch Raven." Cyborg said, finally jumping on to BB's thought pattern.

Robin still shock his head."I don't know guys. What if she doesn't want to? I'm sure she'd rather do something else than...this."

"Well, we just have to ask, now don't we? Beside she don't seem to mind that much. She's been doing it for a couple of days and hasn't complained at all.

"Maybe she's just polite." Robin said.

The metal titan grabbed his shoulder."Man look at her."

He turned Robin around in Lily's direction. She stood impatiently with arms folded and her eyes closed, waiting for them to finish their talk. She apparently didn't like being ignored purposely.

Cyborg turned their leader back."Man she's about to blow. She doesn't look the type to do something she doesn't want to do. Or least not without voicing her opinion about it first."

Once again they had a point but they'd just met her and who knows what she was really thinking.

Robin looks at his teammates. Everybody pouting their lips and doing the face. Beast boy actually started whhining like a little puppy. It was more than this leader could take. He sighed his defeat and signaled his agreement. Starfire brightly smiled, clapping her ands together.

She turned back to Lily and adressed her as if their little huddle had never taken place. "There is no braking of the law here, just a misunderstanding. You said you had no home here correct. We would be most honored if you were to stay with us."

Lily looked at starfire,surprised. The first really emotion they'd seen on her face that wasn't just in her eyes. For a moment there she looked around like she didn't know what to do next.

"Uh....thanks but I don't want to burden."

Starfire grabbed her shoulders as if to give her a little shake. "Nonsense. We are the ones who burdened you with our absence. We are too few to look after our ill Raven ourselves and keep this city safe at the same time. I am humbly asking for your assistance in this matter and we would gratefully give you a place to stay for your services."

Lily thought it over for a moment before closing her eyes to think some more. The titans waited quietly, not wanting to disturb her into saying no. After a while Lily opened her eyes again and looked at the titans surrounding her, her violet orbs giving away nothing. For a slit second they thought she was going to say no. That is until they saw a small smile play across her face.

"Fine, I'll stay but only until I find a place of my own. Rave's not fgoing to be sick forever so how about I cook as rent until I find a place."

Before Robin or Statfire could object Cyborg and BB jumped ahead of them and voiced their agreement.

"Yeah man totally."

"Dude, first off, how are you with breakfast?"

"I'm good with all meals, I guess." Lily said before they began to overwhelm her with question.

"Do you make great dessert?"

"How do you feel about cooking for a vegetarian?"

"TEll me you cook meat."

"Have any tofu resips?"

"Will you clean _all_ the dishes?"

"Like every night?"

"Whoa boys, one at a time. I'm great with dessert, cooking for a vegetarian and a carnivore will be interesting. I'm good with both food groups and I'm not your maid but I will clean dishes every once and a while." Lily answered all their questions in one breathe, hoping that would satisfy them.

It last a minute or so till they began bombarded her with questions again. Robin and Starfire watch their new friend get overwhelmed and made no move to save her. They figured they ought to let her get use to it for now.

A/N: that's all I got for now. My character's pretty weird for some reason. I guess it makes this more interesting.


End file.
